1. Field
The invention is related to a universal network interface device base module which can easily installed.
2. Related Art
AT&T's u-Verse and Verizon's FiOS installations require significant work by installation crews to reconfigure the home wiring in order to provide service. One installation crew will need to connect a drop to the customer residence, and install an optical network terminal (ONT) for fiber-based services or install filters in a network interface device (NID) for very high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL)-based services. A second installation crew will then need to work inside the customer residence establishing a high data rate pathway to the modem/gateway and reconfigure existing home cabling to provision service from the modem/gateway to the point-of-use. Although this methodology ultimately provide high quality service to the customer, it is labor-intensive and expensive for the service provider.
Additionally, this technical approach is service provider dependent. If a customer makes the decision to switch service, the home cabling will need to be configured from a new home network topology. This “rewiring” is even more time consuming and even more expensive for the service provider.
Therefore, there is a need for an universal modular modem gateway that may meet some of the following objectives: 1. Provide a common base platform for installer; 2. provide a common form factor for the access module (primary service provider/customer premise interface/media conversion); 3. provide a common form factor for the modem module; 4. provide a centralized point from which to distribute signals into the customer residence; and 5. provide a clear/simple methodology for technology/platform upgrades.
Wireless telephony demand continues to increase in the United States and abroad. With the introduction new higher bandwidth wireless protocols, such as, 3G and 4G, and corresponding introduction of feature rich smart phones, wireless service providers are under continual market pressure to increase wireless coverage and bandwidth.
The current method to increase wireless coverage is to add new cell towers and the corresponding backbone to support the increased wireless demand. Although this approach replicates the existing wireless infrastructure, this approach is capital intensive and slow to implement.